Tu, mi luz
by Sakuritah
Summary: <html><head></head>Onne-shot salido gracias a una tarea del colegio. Es bastante difícil agregar 50 palabras predeterminadas a una historia que estás creando, enserio. Considero que no tiene mucha coherencia pero a mi me gustó. POV Soul, y un poco de OC.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Tú, mi luz

Disclaimer: Soul Eater es creación de **Atsushi Ōkubo** , pero esta historia es totalmente mía.

Onne-shot salido gracias a una tarea del colegio. Es bastante difícil agregar 50 palabras predeterminadas a una historia que estás creando, enserio, así que es por eso que considero que no tiene mucha coherencia, pero a mi me gustó, jeje ^^. Disfruten la lectura (espero) y recibo cualquier tipo de comentarios, críticas, etc.

* * *

><p>Sentado al lado de un hermoso lago transparente, envuelto en una misteriosa, pero sencilla soledad empiezo a recordar súbitamente la manera en la que presentaste ante mí, algo torpe, pero presumida. Siempre has sido orgullosa, y nunca te gusta mostrarme tus verdaderos sentimientos, tu verdadero yo. A pesar de esto, con el tiempo he ido aprendiendo acerca de ti, eres muy inteligente, pura, alegre, confiada y tienes un hermoso resplandor que emana tranquilamente de ti, pero que se intensifica cuando estás alegre y que es tan propia de ti. Sin embargo a veces tienes un dejo de tristeza en tus ojos, que disimulas con una engañosa sonrisa, pero, ¿te he dicho que tu límpida, sencilla y verdadera sonrisa, es la más hermosa y resplandeciente de todas?<p>

Estoy seguro de cuál es el meollo de tu desasosiego; el inmoral de tu padre, ¿no? Ese ruin y mezquino tipo que tantas veces le fue infiel a tu madre, en fiestas o donde sea, pero que ahora llega a tu lado alardeando sobre querer ser un buen padre para su "Maka-chan", al cual respondes con increíbles menosprecios que realmente me cautivan, eres realmente genial, muchas otras chicas podrían sentirse intimidadas y hasta huir del ser que tanto daño les ha hecho.

Te encanta apresurar las cosas, eres impulsiva, pero te fijas fuertemente a tus ideales y eres realmente prolija con tus estudios, no dejas que otros te sobrepasen, mucho menos ese loco de Ox Ford, me encanta verte estudiando o leyendo tus monstruosos libros, a los que amas con fervor, a veces creo que los quieres más que a mí, tu arma, tu compañero de batallas, tu amigo, pero no te culpo, no sé cómo es que me soportas si soy casi totalmente opuesto a ti, me dejo llevar por la pereza, soy algo primitivo para mis cosas, me gusta imponer cosas que tú consideras estúpidas, tengo un casi ilimitado conocimiento sobre música, (cortesía de mis padres) y tú la única música que escuchases la de mi piano, pero te he estado examinando por un tiempo y saboreo la dicha de saber que estas penetrando en mi mundo sólo por que quieres saber más de mí, quieres entenderme más, pero eres algo lenta, ¿lo sabías? Jeje, pero así me gustas, así te amo, aunque muchas veces me trates como tu esclavo y arremetas contra mi integridad física con tus famosos "Maka-chops".

Mi querida Maka, desde que llegaste a mi vida, esta no ha podido ser más "cool", sé que estaremos unidos por muchos años porque lo que siento por ti es mucho más que amistad y jamás se deteriorará, y lo sabes, sabes que te he protegido y te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida, seremos inseparables.

Empiezo a escuchar pasos, previos a una sonora carcajada por parte de nuestro gran amigo Black*Star, siempre tan extravagante, a Death the Kid, admirando o criticando la simetría o asimetría del lugar, a Patty riendo a carcajadas por las idioteces de Black*Star, a Liz tratando de no caer en algún charco y ensuciarse, a una tímida Tsubaki tratando de calmar al extrovertido de su compañero, y por último tú, mi ratoncito de biblioteca, disfrutemos de nuestra vida juntos, sigamos luchando contra el futuro y contra brujas y demonios porque es justamente así que me encanta mi vida, con estos amigos y especialmente, con tigo, mi luz.

* * *

><p>Y, eso.. jaja xD, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, no soy muy buena creando cosas, pero trato de esforzarme.. :P<p>

Se cuidan! :D

Byee! ^^


	2. Advertencia: Reclamo NO CONTI

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Sakuritah


End file.
